Hockey Night in Canada
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU SQL to FWB Ed and Donna go on their 'hockey date'. A vintage jersey, a friendly wager and some very real feelings add to the magic of the night. But when one of them loses the bet what is their penalty?


**Title: Hockey Night in Canada **

**Summary:** AU SQL to FWB Ed and Donna go on their 'hockey date'. A vintage jersey, a friendly wager and some very real feelings add to the magic of the night. But when one of them loses the bet what is their penalty?

**Disclaimer: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Okay so here is the fluffy sequel to Friends with Benefits and the big hockey game date! You really should read the mildly-fluffy (hey I had to get my emotional angst in that one haha) Friends with Benefits first b/c there will be some references to both the eppy it was based on 'Clean Hands' and Ed and Donna's casual dinner at Wordy's and some things discussed there. So hope you liked it and this and thanks so much! **AND REMEMBER THIS IS AU (so like it says on my profile no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating...I would never do that to my beloved Eddie or my fave female SRU Donna).**

**Special Disclaimer: **I own only my OC Kevin, the rest of the names are actual hockey players belonging to the Habs and Leafs respectively (taken from the last 2012 team rosters).

* * *

_'Have two tickets to the hockey game…tomorrow night…wanna go with me?'_

Donna's mind replays Ed's question over and over as she slowly heads for home, a warm smile permanently fixed on her face. She hadn't expected the evening to end the way it did, in fact she hadn't expected any of it to go the way it did when Shelly first invited her for a casual dinner.

She nears home and allows her mind to replay the events from the previous day. There was still aftermath from the shooting of Delia, an image that even now haunts her mind and tugs at her heart. Then where was the playful banter in the men's locker room, which she hoped had cemented in at least Ed's mind that her and Wordy were just friends; that of course being further confirmed tonight at Wordy's with her and Ed making a real connection.

"Yeah twins…" she laughs as she recalls Ed's story about how Wordy ended up with his name and tried to picture the small instructor facing the menacing stance of Ed Lane in full on conviction mode. _Scary but sexy..well at least to me_, she muses, giving herself an inward groan. The close friendship she had witnessed between Ed and Wordy tonight was something she almost envied; longing to have a best friend that close that she could share everything with; and one that would go through that much trouble to ensure her happiness but setting up a meeting with someone amazing.

Shelly didn't have to admit the night was a setup to get her and Ed in the same room and finally get them both to see and act on the spark everyone else around them could see. "I'll hafta send her a small thank you for sure," Donna tells herself as she heads into her quiet apartment.

"A hockey date…with Ed," she muses as she leans against the door with a warm smile, her stomach still a flutter with happy thoughts as she pictures the somewhat nervous look on his handsome face as he asked her and then waited. _Oh like I would have said no! He could have asked me to go bowling and I would have said YES!_

She heads into her bedroom, tossing her purse on the bed and marching right up to her closet. "What will I wear?" _Its tomorrow, _her brain correctly reminds her. But as her eyes linger on one item in particular, a plan starts to form. It wasn't that late and the place she wanted was still open, so she quickly calls and makes a reservation, happy and surprised she actually got one at such a popular place on a game night and then finally climbs into bed, exhausted but elated. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

XXXXXXXX

Cursing the fact that he feels like a twelve year old who had just gotten what he had been asking for … for ever…Ed rolls onto his side and looks at the clock and groans once more. If he didn't get any sleep, he fears he'll conk out before the end the of game much later on today and ruin his first date with Donna. When Wordy had invited him over, he hadn't told him she'd be there but the surprise at seeing her in such a casual setting was more than he could have hoped for.

Casually talking with her and getting to know her on a more personal level away from work was enjoyable and he couldn't thank Wordy enough for being that kind of friend to make it happen; benefits indeed. He'd never have to fear with Wordy gossiping about it and in Wordy's kitchen it was just the right atmosphere to lower his guard and move forward. He had planned to just take Roy with him to the game, Spike or Sam if Roy wasn't available; but something inside just propelled him to ask Donna and much to his delight and amazement she said yes.

"Wonder what she'll wear," he whispers, his brain instantly giving him an invisible slap on the head. _It's 2am! Get some sleep!_

He thinks back to what her happy expression was when she answered affirmatively to the date and finally allows himself to slip back into the dark realm of sleep. However, waking up the next morning he finds himself a bit nervous and decides to start the day off with a run; wanting to get all his anxiety about screwing up the evening out of the way. Hanging out at Wordy's the night before was almost easier, because he could deflect some of the nervousness onto his best friend. Tonight would be all him and that was almost something formidable. _You'll be fine, _his brain chides.

"She said dinner's on her," Ed mumbles to himself a bit later as he dabs on a bit of cologne. "Can I really let her pay?" He huffs, his mind an inner struggle on wanting to be a bit old fashioned and pay for their first date or allowing her to follow through with her request. This was all new and as much as he wants to call Wordy to ask, he tells himself to play it by ear and go with his gut instinct, so far it had only failed him…_oh yeah you thought she was first off attracted to Wordy and then was dating someone…ask Wordy!_

Ed gives himself a snicker as looks at his dark navy Leafs jersey and frowns, his eyes darting between that and a plain black sweater before he scolds himself for even having a wardrobe issue. He opts for the navy jersey, telling himself it was a hockey game and sports bar they would probably end up going to and not a place for a suit and fine dining. _Donna in a dress, I'd like that…_his brain ponders as he finishes dressing, grabs his wallet and keys and heads for the door, his heart rate already starting to increase.

Ed stops outside her building and heads toward the front door only to see Donna waiting in the entranceway; his lips curling upward as she heads toward him with an inviting smile, making him nervous all over again.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replies, happily accepting his hug and for a few seconds delighting in the feel of his strong arms around her; her brain delighting in the scent of his tempting cologne.

"Hungry?"

"I am," she answers in truth. "I wasn't sure where you wanted to go, so I reserved us a booth at the Real Sports Bar."

"You actually got a seat…there? for tonight?" He asks in a very _colour me impressed _tone.

"That's good…right?"

"Yeah it's good," he retorts with a bit of a snap to his tone and then frowns. "It's great," he adds in a softer tone.

"Plus it didn't cost me a huge bribe either," she answers as they get into his car, her mind yelling at her heart rate to lower and her stomach butterflies to just get lost already.

"Trust me I'm sure he would have said yes no matter what."

Resisting the urge to come back with a _it was a girl actually,_ she bites her tongue and just smiles back at his flirty compliment as they head downtown toward the Air Canada Center. The area around the ACC was always busy, especially on game night, but Ed expertly navigates toward an area where there's ample parking within walking distance.

"How'd you know this was here?" Donna asks in a surprised tone. "Parking around here usually is…well murder."

"I have friends in high places," Ed playfully boasts. "Actually Roy's friend lives here and he knew I was coming tonight."

"Ah."

The two of them head toward the entrance to Real Sports Bar, one of the hippest and trendiest bars in the city; certainly one with the most action around the ACC on game night. As both had suspected as soon as they enter, the front of the bar where all the TV's are situated is the loudest, Donna having asked for a quieter booth near the back.

"How's this?" The waitress inquires.

"Perfect," Ed thanks her as he looks at Donna with a small nod.

"Your waiter will be here shortly for your drink order."

Ed goes to help Donna take off her coat and then stops short when he sees what she's wearing underneath her coat.

"What?" She asks in haste, noticing his expression and wondering if she had chosen the wrong outfit to wear on their first date. "Is it…okay?"

"Unexpected…yeah…but in a good way…a great way," he stammers as he looks at her #10 Guy Lafleur Montreal Canadiens jersey, signed by the beloved Hab himself. "That is a great jersey; you look great."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure actually what to wear tonight…but now…" she stops as she watches Ed remove his jacket to reveal his dark navy 'Gilmore' jersey, also signed by #93.

"Okay I'm gonna return the that is a great jersey compliment," Donna tosses at him warmly, making his face relax as they both take their seats in the booth; her mind delighting in how the dark navy makes his blue eyes really stand out. She had paired hers with a pair of black jeans and her hair was down, but she looked absolutely amazing to him. _Wow…_is all his muddled brain could put together.

"I was kinda worried about wearing this tonight but I figured…"

"It wasn't like we were going dinner and dancing this time," Ed utters in haste and then smirks. "Trust me it's a real first, but I like it."

"Well thank you."

"Hey great jersey's guys…I wonder which team will win?" The waiter tells them as he arrives to take their drink orders.

"Thanks."

"Okay I'm Kevin…"

"Kevin," Ed repeats flatly, drawing a small smirk from Donna and making the waiter look at him in wonder. "Sorry...you just remind me of someone…from long ago, actually he could be your brother…same name also," Ed concludes, his mind of course thinking back to the story he told Donna the night before at Wordy's about how Wordy got his nickname from Ed. Their waiter of course reminding Ed of the 'other' Kevin.

"I usually get a younger Denzel Washington."

"That too," Donna smiles.

"So you two put down a friendly water on the game yet?"

"We uh…" Donna frowns. "No."

"Okay then…what can I start you both off on?"

"You know…he made a good point," Ed starts; Kevin, the waiter having taken their order and leaving.

"About who's gonna win? Trust me he didn't know what he was talking about…wonder who'd win…the Habs of course," Donna somewhat nervously rambles and then offers him a small sheepish smile. "Well they have won the past three games on the road."

"Ah but the leafs are unbeaten in their last three at the ACC."

"Hmm do I detect a friendly wager to be had?" Donna dares to suggest, making Ed's expression instantly change. "Or not…" she follows up with a quick shake of her head, scolding herself for flirting a bit _too much_.

"Actually sure…why not," Ed shrugs. "Might be kinda fun."

"You sure? I'm sorry if it was a bit impulsive…hockey's in the blood," Donna admits with a sheepish smile.

"Really? Do you play?"

"Well I like to skate and I can hold a stick if that's what you're asking. But if the wager includes me trying shoot the puck at an object the size of a quarter, I concede defeat right now," she lightly laughs. "Do you…like to skate?"

"I do," Ed replies in haste, his brain more than delighting in the fact that he had finally found someone to share his love of sports with. _Plus she's hot…_that too, he inwardly agrees as he watches her with a warm smile. _I think I'm in love._

"So the um…bet?"

"Okay so you said _friendly_ right?"

"Right," Donna agrees with a nod. "And nothing embarrassing."

"So having you wash my car in a um…yeah never mind," Ed smirks as his face warms.

"Full SRU gear?" She wags her brows.

"Yes that's it," he smirks. "Well there is always the standby…I could make you dinner but then if you ate my cooking you'd probably die so…"

"Mine's not much better," she teases. "And no maids for a day either."

"Damn," he gently curses and they both laugh as his brain races to come up with a wager that would still ensure them being friends but also getting to that all important second date.

"I could turn the tables and suggest you wear…yeah so…what's on that menu," she allows her voice to fade out, now wondering if pressing for the _friendly _wager was such a good idea. She looks at an item and then up at Ed with a sudden realization. "I think I figured it out."

"Okay…let's hear it."

XXXXXXXX

After they placed their orders, the conversation thankfully turned away from the now cemented terms of the wager, focusing on work; a bit more about Donna's reasons for wanting out of Vice so badly and wanting something more normal with the SRU.

However about five minutes later, she politely excuses herself and heads for the bathroom, Ed instantly noticing two male patron's both wearing Hab's jersey's, making a comment to her as she nears their table. Feeling a small surge of jealousy staring to flare up and trying to push aside the subtle jeering in his brain for not being able to keep even the basest of male emotions in check. Of course other men would flirt with her, she's beautiful, single and in a hockey jersey all men love a woman into sports. But much to his delight, she merely makes a simple reply and keeps going; allowing him to settle back down and then chastise himself for his rash thoughts. _Just focus on her and the game,_ his brain commands. _Hey at least I'm not armed!_

Thankful that Ed didn't make a big deal about the two men that had wanted to engage her in some hockey talk about five minutes earlier; she's able to settle in across from him and focus on the evening ahead of them praying to the hockey gods to let her win the bet.

"Hey they have stuffed and fried jalapeños here," Ed comments as they look at the menus. "I really liked the ones you made last night."

"I worried they might be too spicy for the kids but everyone seemed to like them. Bet they are great here…I mean stuffed _and_ fried?"

"Wanna share?"

"Sure," Donna agrees as their waiter Kevin comes back for their main meal order. A few seconds later the crowd around them erupts, prompting both of them to turn and see which team had just scored; the talk then turning back to hockey and how they both got started in their love for Canada's game.

As he starts into a story about him and Roy sneaking into their first hockey game and getting caught and reprimanded by their father, Donna revels in the fact that she was seeing a side of Ed Lane that not many were privy to; his relaxed posture, soft tone, gentle crease around his blue eyes, that warm chuckle and that mischievous smile that makes her knees go weak. At work he was so in control, to the point; sometimes scary almost a definite force to be reckoned with and never crossed. But here…this was all for her.

Unlike a few of the other women he had gone out with, Donna's interest in hockey and sports in general was both refreshing and genuine; not just saying things a woman thinks a man wants to hear but actually adding her own personal insights. Even challenging him on a few things and sticking to her guns on a few others not backing down, but not rigid either. A perfect balance. He watches her fingers absently twirl a loose golden strand and wracks his brain for an answer as to why she's still single. _Too picky? _Maybe…is that bad? Maybe…

His mind wanders to the wager they had placed earlier, giving each other a pinky shake to cement the deal; his mind laughing at her playful antics and wondering what the aftermath of that all would be. Their appetizer arrives and the conversation turns to these and the ones she had made the night before and brought to Wordy's.

"I like these better."

"I like yours better," Ed mentions the same time as her, making her face slightly warm. "But these are _okay_ also," he smiles.

Donna just takes the compliment, telling herself to keep the snarky comeback about trying to soften the wager at bay for now; this was only their first date and by the end of the night she's hoping for date number two. _Hmm if you win the wager that might not happen, _her brain reminds her and a small frown appears. But she quickly pushes that aside and then gets back to finishing the appy and their meals that had just arrived.

As was to be expected the conversation really dies down as they start into their burgers, making the odd comment here and there about Wordy's barbequing skills; Ed's needing to get a new BBQ and the game that was on in the background.

"Okay Donna…really…" Ed starts to protest as he watches her pull out her wallet to pay. "You don't have to pay."

"You paid for…oh wait you got out of parking."

"Right so let me pa…"

"I offered last night remember?"

"Yeah but…"

"Shelve the old fashioned charm for a second," she smiles warmly, "I am paying and that's final."

"I'd offer to arm wrestle but I think you'd win," he slightly groans, his eyes watching her pull her visa; his mind still protesting. "Old habits I guess."

"Well I wore my jersey on a first date and you said that was a first so…I'm paying…another first."

"Next time, I'm paying and that's final," he utters as Kevin returns to collect the bill.

_Next time…_the words had slipped so easily and freely from his lips that she wasn't about to question him on it, inside feeling her stomach do an instant summersault of happiness. _YES!_

"Okay," she replies calmly; once again delighted that he didn't try to recant or say he was only joking.

Being so close to him was starting to feel more and more natural that by the time they were leaving the bar for the ACC, Ed's hand on her back as they were leaving just felt well natural. Once outside they walked side by side but no hand holding or arm in arm yet, that would come but the feelings of nervous anxiety had lessened and that was comforting. Everything was so normal and that was scary in itself.

However as soon as Ed hands the clerk their tickets and they enter the bustling complex, both of them start to feel their anxiety rise thanks in part to the damn bet they were now going to be focused on. Who's side would the puck favor? Just over sixty minutes would reveal the answer.

They head for the concession stand that sells the overpriced beer in odd looking non-spill cups and then head for their seats in the main auditorium.

"Great seats," Donna comments as they sit down on the first and second seat right on the aisle. "Are you a season ticket holder?"

"No, I got these on um…craigslist," Ed admits with a small sheepish expression.

"Brave man. There's so many scams on there."

"Figured once I told the guy I was a cop he'd either bale on me or give me the real deal."

"Ah intimidation…I like it," she comments with a smile as they both remove their jackets, once again showing everyone around them their rival jerseys. "We are getting quite the looks," she notes as she glances over at two others who look at them and smile and then turn around.

"They're cool jerseys can't blame them," Ed teases as he settles in beside her. But just as the nervous knots in his stomach start to subside slightly, due in part to some casual banter, she leans in a bit closer and whispers something about the odd couple a few rows down, her lips nearly teasing his skin and her warm breath in his ear sending slight shiver bumps down his spine.

He can only smirk at her comment and nod in agreement before he returns the favor, leaning in closer to her and whispering something about a guy with his face painted a few rows over; forcing her heart rate to suddenly increase and skip a few beats.

The game finally starts and both of them now turn their attention from each other to the group of ten men on the sparkling ice surface below. The first save goes to Carey Price of the Habs, Ed looking over at Donna as she gets a high five from an older man next to her and just shakes his head.

"That isn't fair."

"Hey I didn't start it," she shrugs and offers him an innocent smile as she leans in closer once more and adds, "besides he's like ninety, I think you could take him."

"I just might," Ed retorts as they lock eyes for a few seconds and then turn their attention back to the game. The next save is easily handled by Gustavsson, of course garnering a hearty round of applause from the fans of the ACC. The next few minutes the game goes end to end a few hits from Dion Phaneuf to once again get the hometown crowd cheering the loudest.

But it's not until a brilliant burst of speed and a tricky pass from PK Subban to Rene Bourque slips past Gustavsson that the leaf fans, Ed included can only groan while the Canadiens fans around them erupt into a very happy round of applause, Donna up on her feet cheering.

"Hey buddy your girlfriend's team is beating you," one of the men behind them tease Ed by poking him in the back.

"Doesn't he know I carry a gun," Ed grimaces as she eases back at his side.

"Please tell me you did not bring your gun to the game," she looks at him with a heavy frown.

"No…but just sayin'," he sighs as she smiles. "Okay game's not done yet. I can still win."

"Ever the optimist," she tosses at him. But her words are short lived as Phil Kessel nets one past Price and the whole ACC erupts into a thunderous round of applause, Ed looking down at her with a wide grin.

"We _let you_ have one," she chides and he makes a mock pout, forcing her to giggle in return. The rest of the period goes by with just some good action, a few hits and a penalty but no further scoring; the two of them now anxiously waiting on the second period and the tie-breaker.

Between the first and second intermissions the two of them finish their beers and just talk hockey, Donna's turn to talk about her first game and the two of them talking about skating as kids and of course adults; both agreeing that falling as an adult was far more embarrassing and painful but that each would be willing to try if afforded an opportunity.

"Want another beer?"

"No I'm good but I will take a coffee, black with a few sugars."

"Comin' right up."

Donna watches Ed take his leave and then settles back in her seat with a contented smile; her mind quickly replaying all the events of the night so far, her brain still trying to edge away the nervousness that would come if she lost. The terms weren't steep it was that she just didn't like to lose; and losing to Ed was certainly something she didn't want. Of course there would be certain perks if she did lose. She watches him come back with her coffee and smiles; tonight was going better than she could have ever expected.

"Ready to watch your team lose?" Ed teases as the buzzer sounds to start the second period.

"We'll see," she shoots back with a cryptic smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

"My pleasure."

Their conversation slows down once more as the game really gets started, Donna getting more and more comfortable leaning into Ed's frame until by half way through, they were actually looking like an established couple with Ed's arm casually draped across the back of her chair and her talking to him in a very friendly way; all the tension gone.

However, their enjoyed setting is once again disturbed by a pass from the circle, hurling past Price and Ed's once again on his feet, cheering with the rest of the crowd around him, Donna uttering a small curse as he sits back down.

"Okay fine we let you have two."

"You know Montréal isn't a big come from behind team."

"It was a lucky bounce and we'll get it back," she mentions confidently.

But after another ten minutes of play, nearing the end of the second period her anxiety starts to rise, her mind wondering if she'd be the one to actually have to make good on her own terms. Ed looks over at her and frowns, wondering if she'd be too embarrassed to actually go through with the terms of the wager despite the fact that in reality they weren't that bad. However, for two people just starting to further build on their blossoming romance, it could make one think twice about embarrassing the other and end it before it even starts.

"Donna…" Ed starts after the second period had ended and it was quiet enough again for them to talk.

"I'm not gonna lose," she counters in haste, making him smirk. "But hey if I do…I do."

"Really," he states more than asks.

"Well my terms were better than yours."

"Really?" This time he asks.

"Maid service or car wash in a bikini?"

"I never actually said…" he stammers in his own defense as she smiles.

"You thought it."

"Guilty," he resigns with a small shrug and somewhat sheepish smile; to which she can only shake her head and think _typical guy comment_.

"Speaking of cars…"

"Yeah?"

The conversation then turns to vehicles, Donna asking advice after mentioning that she was in the market for a trade in, Ed always jumping at the chance to talk cars no matter what. At first she had worried that she wouldn't be girly enough for him, never being the kind that liked fluffy romance movies talking about shoes and shopping. She liked sports and cars and…just being one of the guys. But Ed made her want to put on a dress and act sexy; her mind drifting a few seconds to his comment about dinner and dancing. He had also mentioned a possible skating outing but all that would be moot if he lost the bet; her heart telling her that no matter what he'd be embarrassed and that would be it.

"Okay so here we go…" Ed mentions as the buzzer sounds to start the final period of regulation hockey, the drink containers now gone for the night and the two of them a bit more on edge as the puck finally drops. The play comes close on each end, forcing fans of both teams to utter a few 'ahhh' and 'so close' but nothing to officially cheer about just yet.

"It's a good thing I don't bite my nails," Donna quips, drawing Ed gaze down to her very short but manicured nails. "Wouldn't taste good."

"I never get why even guys do that."

"Force of habit," she shrugs. "But…" is all she manages before Gionta gets a small breakaway, Donna and the rest of the Habs fans on their feet cheering on the ensuing goal, Ed and the rest of the Leafs fans holding their breath.

*GOAL*

"Yes!" Donna shouts as she looks down at Ed with a happy smile before she settles back into her seat. "Just one more to go."

"Unless we go to a shoot-out," Ed suggests.

"I think I'll start biting my nails for sure," she smirks as his hand slowly rests on hers atop the arm rest and his fingers closer around it.

"There…now you can't," he smiles, his fingers careful not to apply too much pressure. Not making any attempt to remove her hand from his grasp, the two of them remain the way they are until a near miss forces them to pull apart and almost cheer or curse into the air. The third period painfully counts down to the end of regulation and it's time for sudden death overtime.

"Okay I might start biting my nails," Ed teases as the players get set up for five minutes of four on four hockey. But overtime proves to solve nothing for the two wager places and so it comes down to the shoot-out. Both Ed and Donna talk a bit more about the game as the coaches write down their three players for the first shoot-out round; neither of them daring to mention the _friendly _wager as there was a lot riding on who would net the winning goal.

"Ready?"

"To lose?" She winks as the Habs send out their fist shooter, who misses, much to the dismay of a good part of the crowd. The Leafs send out their first; Price making another great save, much to the dismay of the majority of the crowd. The two of them edge closer to the edge of their seats as the Habs send out their second shooter who also misses, Donna nervously chewing the bottom of her lip as she glances over at Ed who seems just as nervous. The second Leaf shooter misses and he looks at her with mild surprise.

It was now down to two shooters. Plekanec is sent up for the Habs and expertly nets one past Gustavsson and Donna is on her feet cheering along with the rest of the Habs fans. But the crowd quickly settles as the Leafs, having home ice advantage send up their third. If he was to score it would go to round two; a miss and the Habs would win.

Ed's eyes fix on the lone shooter, wondering what kind of pressure the poor guy must have been feeling with thousands of eyes watching and counting on him to do the right thing. The world around them starts to slow as the Leaf forward nears the Habs net minder and shoots and…misses.

"Ahhhh…" Ed groans to which Donna cheers, "yesssss!" As the Habs celebrate their win.

"Damn it," he gently curses under his breath, making her smile but hold back on really rubbing it in as she would her father or another friend; with this she wants to tread a bit more carefully.

"Dude your girlfriends team won! Sucks to be you tonight!" One of the guys ribs Ed in the row behind them.

"No way man think of the great makeup sex…" the other's voice trails off with a bout of semi-drunken laughter as his friend pulls him from the row, leaving an embarrassed Ed and a dumbfounded Donna as they get their coats and then slowly merge with the rest of the exiting crowds, Donna grasping Ed's arm in an attempt to keep up until he gently pushes her ahead, a few minutes later both emerging onto the busy street.

"Technically…it was a tie," Ed starts with a small smirk as the finally pull away from the noisy group.

"They won," Donna reminds him as she looks at Ed with a somewhat nervous smile. "Ed…look it's okay if you…"

"Hey a bets a bet right? And you won…"

"I did but um…" she frowns as they near the area where his car is parked. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

"You do?"

"Absolutely," he nods firmly. "But next time I win."

"Deal," she grins as they both get into his car; their conversation friendly and upbeat on the ride back to her apartment. They stop outside and instantly her mind wonders about how to end the evening without making it awkward. The night before they had only parted with a smile and a promise; tonight she wanted a bit more.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you," Donna turns to him with a warm smile; butterflies starting to develop once more.

"Yeah I did to. Thanks for saying yes."

"Was never a doubt," she whispers as she leans in closer. "I'd say yes again," she leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on his cheek, Ed's face twisting slightly; this time their lips brushing and lingering in their first kiss. Both of them close their eyes for a few seconds delighting in the chemical fireworks silently exploding all around them. Donna pulls back first with a shy smile, wanting to end the evening on an upbeat and not a strained note.

"I'm glad to hear that," he tells her in truth. "Next time no bets…and I'm paying."

"Deal. Goodnight," she tells him warmly.

"See you tomorrow."

And before he can make a move to get out, she hops out of the car and hurries for the front door, turning to give him a friendly wave and tender smile as the door seals her safely inside. She heads for the elevator to go up to her apartment, her lips uttering a very audible "YES" as soon as the doors had closed her from view. Ice skating…dinner and dancing…a cup of coffee…it didn't matter where they'd go next; it was the fact that there was actually going to be a next, a second date that sends her to bed with a happy smile emblazoned on her face until the morning. Ed heading to bed in exactly the same frame of mind.

XXXXXXXX

Wordy looks up the following Monday morning and watches Ed enter the men's locker room and literally stops and stares. "What on earth?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothing."

"Okay I can see that. You lose a bet or something?"

"Actually…I did," Ed smirks as he looks at his reflection in the mirror; part of the bet was for him to wear her jersey to work the next day. "Last night."

"Oh the game…Hockey Night in Canada…no way…you actually made her place a bet on your first date and you lost?"

"Hey it was her idea," Ed shrugs. "I just went along with it."

"Yeah right. You pushed for it I'm sure," Wordy goads.

"Would I have pushed for this?" Ed lightly groans as he carefully fingers the valuable jersey.

"To get to the second date…yes. You'd bribe the ref," Wordy grins. "Do I um…dare ask the rest of the wager?"

"I have to make dinner…"

"In the nude?"

"No," Ed groans. "It was her terms so like she'd agree to that."

"Yeah wait until you're married," Wordy winks and Ed merely shakes his head.

"I didn't ask."

"Oh right the car wash in the bikini beat you to it."

"I didn't suggest that either," Ed stammers in his weak defense.

"Really?"

"She caught me on it before I could okay," he growls in an undertone making Wordy laugh. "Give me a break will you, she's…she's beautiful and loves sports and…" Ed's voice trails off as he turns around to see Wordy still watching him. "What? We went out…had a great time…ended the evening on an amazing note and…and that's it."

"I want the rest of the terms," Wordy goads to which Ed rolls his eyes. "You're making her dinner…and…"

"And she wanted it in full SRU gear."

"Seriously?" Wordy chuckles.

"What can I tell ya, she likes the uniform," Ed turns around and looks at him with a smile.

"Uh huh. So any other details you wanna share?"

"Nope," Ed answers as he slowly pulls off her jersey, smiling as he smells her perfume; his mind now wondering when and what their next date would be.

The weekend had been amazing; it had started out with some angst and uncertainty, Saturday ending with the promise of their first date after getting to know each other better at Wordy's; Sunday was their first official date and it was almost he would dare to say perfect, it would be a tough act to follow. And last night he went to bed happier than he's been maybe ever. But knowing she'd say yes to another date, puts a smile upon his face and an extra note of confidence in his mind as he tells himself this was just the start of something wonderful.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I really am enjoying these fluffier T rated one shots and hope you are also just as much. Okay so hope you liked this follow up to their outing at Wordy's and you liked the _friendly_ wager and who won (haha hey I had to swing it in the ladies favor of course *damn Ed in that sexy SRU gear*). So I hope you liked it as much as me. Please do review before you go and let me know your thoughts and thanks in advance!

**Note:** With the T rating I can concentrate more on their friendship and growing of a romantic bond (as these won't have sex in them b/c of the T rating…I'll leave the smexy stuff for the M rating (and yes they are married in those as I like the intimacy that comes with marriage for those kinds of stories). So back to T. I hinted at a few more dates/outings and if you'd like a few more of these T ones please let me know in your review (helps me to know what my dear readers want to read more of). Thanks everyone!


End file.
